


Patience

by Bugggghead



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Serpent!Sweet Pea, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, cheerleader!Veronica, he really really loves her cheerleading uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Sweet Pea's weakness is Veronica in a cheerleading uniform.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmoonchild/gifts).



> Thank you to @elegantmoonchild for beta-ing this fic for me and igniting my thirst for more SweetVee with her anon prompts 
> 
> Also special thanks to @peacelbessingspeyton, @indiebughead, and @a92vm for all of their endless support on literally anything and everything I write.

*

  
  
  


The bleachers at Riverdale High were cold and uncomfortable. Sweet Pea wondered, again, why he sat through the torture that was a high school football game on Friday night.

 

The crowd roared as the players descended upon the field, the cheers were deafening as the players filed out, followed closely by the cheerleaders. His eyes caught one in particular, his pseudo-girlfriend, Veronica Lodge. Her toned, taut body looked positively delectable in the short skirt and tight top, the fabric sticking to her skin so tightly that he couldn’t process another thought outside of what it would feel like to peel it off. The next two hours would be pure, unadulterated torture, as he watched her wiggle her ass and jump around, the high hem of her skirt bouncing up just enough to reveal the blue and gold bloomers he wanted on his floor later that night.

 

He didn’t see her during halftime, Cheryl Blossom’s head cheerleader position meant all of the girls were whisked away to the locker room and presumably given a ‘pep talk’ if one could call anything she ever said ‘peppy’. So when the final buzzer rang, signaling Riverdale High’s victory, he met her at the fence, picking her up effortlessly and guiding her lithe body over the metal barrier. She giggled when he set her down, reaching up to thread her fingers through his thick brown locks, tugging him closer and crashing their lips together for all of the world to see, her deep red lipstick staining everything it touched.

 

They had been dancing around each other for months. Truthfully, since he started at Riverdale High nearly a year ago. She had been with Archie Andrews at the time, one of the all american boys clad in a football uniform out on the field openly gawking at their current display. But that hadn’t lasted long, and Sweet Pea was patient, not all the time, but he thought she might just be worth the wait.  

 

He knew from the first time he saw them, that Archie wouldn’t be able to handle her. Her fiery spirit and whip-smart clapbacks were just a few of the things that drew Sweet Pea to the pampered princess to start with. Her looks, too, captivated him the first time he saw her. Once the relationship fizzled out, Veronica simply saying her and Archie were better friends than lovers,  Sweet Pea couldn’t resist any longer. 

 

He met her at Pop’s one night, after weeks of shamelessly flirting with her, seductively sucking down a chocolate milkshake as she winked at him, finally giving him the only permission he needed to pursue, and the rest was history. It had been nearly two months since they started whatever their current arrangement was, and Sweet Pea had been in heaven ever since. 

 

His preconceived notions of the spoiled rich girl wrapped in a tempting package quickly gave way to the knowledge that she was so much  _ more _ than that. So much more than pristine appearances and expensive things. She had a depth to her he never would have guessed, the facade only breaking when she was wrapped in his arms, trapped in his sheets, and spilling her deepest thoughts under the cover of the night.

 

Veronica scraped her nails across his scalp, tugging roughly on his locks, willing him closer than physically possible. Sweet Pea ran his hands down the length of her curves and around to her backside, his fingers digging into the supple skin of her ass, barely concealed by the temptingly short skirt.

 

“Pea,” she breathed, pulling back. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He picked her up by the backs of her thighs, carrying her toward his truck as she wrapped her long, lean legs around his waist. Sweet Pea tried his best to hold it together, but grew impatient with each passing second, nearly losing it with the way her breath fanned across the skin on his neck as she giggled. 

 

“I need to get my bag, baby. I need to change.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” he warned with a mischievous glint in his eye. “This is staying on your body until I pull it off with my teeth. I want you on my bed, begging for more,” he growled, setting her down and flinging the truck door open with such force he was surprised it didn’t fall right off the hinges.

 

“Oh, we’ll see who’s begging,” she teased, trapping her lip between her teeth and winking at him.

 

Sweet Pea shut the door, sprinting over to the driver’s side and climbed in. He started the truck and tore out of the parking lot before the announcements over the loudspeaker were even done and he didn’t even feel the least bit sorry, knowing he had the only thing that brought him to the wretched field in the first place right there in his front seat.

 

The trailer park wasn’t far, only a few minutes away, but Veronica couldn’t wait. 

 

She reached a hand over, pressing it flat against his jean-clad thigh and squeezed gently, eliciting a sensual moan that had her clenching her thighs already. She smiled, impatiently, and crept her impeccably manicured fingers one by one along the material, nearing the obvious bulge situated in the center.

 

“Don’t start something you’re not prepared to finish, princess,” he warned, biting his lip and moaning softly when her palm landed on the physical evidence of what she did to him. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry baby. I’ll finish,” she purred, gripping his length in her palm through the thick material and squeezing gently. 

 

Veronica had never felt sexier in her entire life than she had in the last few months. Every time Sweet Pea looked at her, she felt as if she was being devoured, eaten alive by his intense stare and the unique shade of lust she learned clouded his irises when he was thinking of something naughty. Veronica was always more than willing to comply, hooking up with him for the first time within days of their first  _ real _ conversation in the halls. He had asked her out to Pop’s and she politely declined, citing her ‘broke heart’ as an easy out. 

 

Truthfully, she was intimidated by him at first. Veronica had experience, it wasn’t that, but mostly in the likes of simple sex, standard positions, and the occasional orgasm. Sweet Pea was practically dripping with sex appeal and despite her sensual exterior and numerous partners, she wasn’t sure she was experienced enough, sexy enough, wild enough for a man like him. 

 

Their connection was undeniable, the next few days he would corner her at her locker or whistle at her in the hallway, asking again for that date to Pop’s. She relished in the way he openly pursued her, going jest for jest with each flirtatious comment, and the way he towered over her, almost menacingly, as they stood by her locker. It felt as if he wanted nothing more than to have his wicked way with her. And he did. Oh he did. She gave in days later, meeting him at Pop’s and leaving the diner behind within the hour. There was no guise of casually hanging out, no lies about what they wanted. As soon as the door shut behind her he was on her, all over her, and was irrevocably addicted to the way he made her feel. She wound up thoroughly sated, twisted in his bedsheets and limbs, reveling in the post-sex lust-fueled haze she found herself in. He was different than anyone she had been with, and it felt as if nothing could ever compare to the heights she reached beneath his bruising grasp.

 

She could see the trailer ahead as she ran her fingernails along his length again, pressing the acrylic against the rough material, creating a pressure that incited a deep guttural groan.

 

She knew all bets were off, in that instant, the second they made it through the door.

 

The truck skidded to a stop and they both hopped out, practically panting as they raced to the door. Veronica beat him, pulling on the door handle impatiently as he struggled with his keys. He pressed against her back, pushing her into the metal trailer door, fueling the desire within her with the juxtaposition of his body radiating heat at her back and the cool metal pressing against the expanse of exposed skin on her front. 

 

She felt hot and cold all at the same time and she clenched her thighs tightly, toying with the idea of how hard it would be for her to cum without him laying a finger on her. 

 

Not very, she thought just as the lock clicked and they stumbled through the door frame.

 

His mouth covered hers in an instant, backing her up through the well-known path to his bedroom as he swung a long leg behind him and shut the door, never losing contact. She turned as he steered, neither stopping until her knees bumped the edge of the bed and he careened over on top of her.

 

She pulled back and laughed, burying her head in the crook of his neck and tugging at the hem of his shirt. She wanted to eliminate all of the barriers between them, to feel the way his skin seared hers when they touched. She wanted to feel him. All of him, on her, in her, surrounding her, and she couldn’t wait. No, she needed it and she needed it now. 

 

She glanced at his eyes, they were noticeably blown wide and shaded in a hue of lust she had become all too familiar with. He quickly stripped off his shirt, shedding his pants and boxers too in seconds flats. 

  
Veronica bit her lip and scooted back on the bed, inching toward the headboard until she felt the pillows beneath her back. She worried her lip, gnawing at it subconsciously at the sight of Sweet Pea, bare, panting, and hers for the taking. She felt powerful.

 

He was on all fours, crawling up toward her and she giggled. The playful side of sex was something she was still getting used to. It was strange, really, the way he could go from soft and adorable to smoldering in no time at all; but she loved it, she loved every second of their trysts and found herself wanting more and more as the days grew to weeks and the weeks continued on, fearing she may have been all but ruined for anyone ever again. 

 

Sweet Pea paused, sitting up on his knees and gripping her hips, the pads of his thumbs inching under the scratchy material of her uniform. “Do you remember what I told you earlier?” he asked huskily.

 

Veronica, with her lip still securely set between her teeth nodded, once, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

 

“Good. Challenge accepted,” he growled, leaning down and biting the edge of her skirt. His teeth grazed her soft skin and he felt her hips buck ever so slightly in response. Encouraged by her body’s willingness to betray her stubborn mind, he licked a long, wide stripe along the waist of the skirt, glancing up at her through thick eyelashes and seeing her eyes roll back into her head. 

 

He smiled in amusement and continued. Leaning down a little bit further, he pushed his nose under the skirt and flipped it up, covering her stomach and exposing her bloomers. 

 

Sweet Pea bit the edge of the material, gripping it in his teeth before he pulled them down slowly, relishing in the way her legs twitched with need as he saw her muscles constrict with every inch he pulled. He reached up and gripped her hips again, stilling them, holding them down, as he drug the bloomers down past her ankles and tossed them to the side. 

 

She was bare underneath and he groaned involuntarily, his previous desire expounding with the sight of her glistening center.

 

He looked up at her again, drinking in the image of her bare beneath her scant uniform, her teeth still worrying her lip and he briefly considered giving in, begging her before she uttered the word please. But the teasing look in her eye barely held him together, knowing that no matter took the trophy tonight, the next round could be won convinced him to push on, his stubborn side winning out over intense want. 

 

“Are you ready to beg yet, sweetheart?” he muttered, trailing kisses back up her thighs, moving his hands along her curves until he found himself fully situated over her tiny frame.

 

“Not even close,” she teased. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

 

He never could resist a challenge, pressing himself down, sinking her into the mattress with the sheer weight of his body. 

 

He felt his cock twitch against her and groaned.

 

“What was that baby,” she breathed, leaning forward to catch his lobe between her teeth, biting gently and tugging. “Is this better?” Her breath fanned over the shell of his ear and he pressed further into her again, dragging himself along her slick folds with each movement and tugging at her top, wanting unobstructed access to the expanse of skin still littered with his marks, hoping to expand the collection in an attempt to make her acquiesce. 

 

Veronica reached forward, pressing her hands to his chest and creating just enough room for her to strip off the top layer, leaving her fully exposed, save for the flipped up gold and blue skirt still adorning her midsection. “I thought you said you wanted to take it off with your teeth,” she teased, falling back into the pillowy mattress top. 

 

“Patience isn’t my strong suit, Ronnie. I was patient enough when we met, I’m done waiting. I thought we already established that.”

 

She giggled and wiggled her body on the mattress, feeling his skin drag across her own, leaving shivers in its wake. 

 

“Good thing I’m not patient either, “ she purred, narrowing her eyes and tilting her hips upward, beginning to pull the skirt down. Sweet Pea wrapped his hand around her wrist, stilling her motions with a ravenous look in his eye.

 

“Not so fast,” he tutted, halting her motions with a deep press of his body against her own, sinking her further into the mattress. “Keep that on,” he whispered, ghosting his lips across the shell of her ear. He felt her shudder beneath his touch and rocked his hips a bit experimentally.

 

Sweet Pea knew he had her right where he wanted her, just on the brink of giving in to her mounting desires physically, he just needed to get her there verbally as well. Their ever constant game of cat and mouse continuing. 

 

“What do you say, Veronica.” His voice taking on a deep tone, reverberating straight through his chest and into her own.

 

“Almost there,” she whispered, nibbling at the bruised skin on his neck. She knew it was already hypersensitive from their last romp and she couldn’t resist sinking her teeth in, ever so slightly, to test his will.

 

“Fuuuucccckkkk,” he snarled, pressing his hips into hers, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock as he rocked back and forth.

 

“Fuck me,” she breathed, raising her hips and granting him entrance, “please,” she added lowly, so low she hoped he might not have heard her concede.

 

He had though, heard her, she could tell by the way his eyes darkened and his smile grew wide, inching onto his cheeks at the news of apparent victory, and subsequent permission.

 

Within seconds he sunk into her, fully surrounded by her warmth and set a punishing pace. He had been far too patient for far too long at this point for foreplay. They had all night, he thought, slamming his hips into her and soaking in the sounds of her pants and gasps. 

 

No more words were needed as their intermingled grunts and groans echoed off the thin trailer walls. The headboard was creaky, it always had been, and the tempo he set was rhythmic, fast, upbeat, almost as if they were dancing, grinding on each other’s hips with each swift motion.

 

Veronica felt herself nearing the edge, her body too overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through her veins and she decided a switch in dynamic was in order. She pushed her hips up, pressing her fingertips into his shoulder and guiding him flat on his back. Her legs bracketed his hips as she settled down onto him, her skirt fanning out across the lean muscles on his stomach. 

 

“My turn,” she said, taking control. 

 

She began grinding on him, agonizingly slow and he moaned loudly in response, grabbing her hips impatiently and dragging her all the way up and all the way back down. They found their groove, a synchronized cadence their bodies knew too well. With each push, the other pulled, and before long they were both panting, fluid movements losing their flow, their bodies seizing, responding in time, together, as they fell over the brink.

 

Veronica fell back onto the mattress, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body and her hair splayed out across the pillow.

 

“So does that mean I should wear this all the time?” she joked, halfheartedly.

 

Sweet Pea curled her up in his arms,  pressing her still mostly bare body against his own, cradling her in his strong arms and willing her closer than he knew was physically possible, every inch between them already eliminated. 

 

“I think this means you can wear anything. Or nothing. Or the uniform, I’ll destroy you in all of it.”

 

Veronica felt her body involuntarily react, unsure of how it was even possible with mere moments separating her from her last orgasm. 

 

“I vote for nothing,” she whispered, unzipping the skirt and tossing on the floor to join the other discarded clothing.

 

Nothing was between them, all barriers broken, in nearly every way, as they found their high together again, and again, and then once more before the sun came up. 

  
  
  


*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. It was my first foray into the world of SweetVee. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment & let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
